Interesting Return
by Once L
Summary: Kai regresó y lo esperaba. Tala estaba más que complacido. Y por eso, le hizo esa propuesta. Que la aceptara o no, realmente no importaba; él ya tenía su respuesta. .Shonen Ai. .TalaxKai.


**† INTERESTING RETURN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n.n

Pues hoy traigo mi aporte anti-San Valentín, para la comunidad de _Pervert Days_, cumpliendo con el reto del mes, el _"Día del Cabrón Sexy y Arrogante"_.

¿Qué qué es esto?. Pues verán n-n. Es una de las tantas comunidades que hay en Livejournal, y ésta se especializa en el Slash de cualquier Fandom, resultando interesante el hecho de que se escribe algo respecto a la fecha establecida de cada mes.

En éste mes San Valintezco (?) celebramos lo cabrón, sexy, arrogante y mil y un adjetivos más que pueden llegar a ser nuestros pesado, pero hermosos y sexys personajes favoritos *¬*

Y como era de esperarse en mí, me aventé con un fic de mi pareja favorita de Bey Blade, un TalaxKai, a ver si les gusta nxn?

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Basado en las frases: **

**13.** _"Bueno, me voy a mi casa a tener un ataque al corazón"_ – Pulp Fiction.

**16.** "_La última vez que estuve dentro de una mujer fue cuando visité la Estatua de la Libertad"_ – Woody Allen.

**21.** _"Le voy a hacer una oferta que no podrá rechazar"_ – El Padrino.

_**28/02/09**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Regreso Interesante**

Algunos meses habían pasado desde que Bega y Boris habían pasado a la historia.

Como era de esperarse del equipo ruso y de su peculiar líder, los Blitzkreigs Boys habían vuelto inmediatamente a su ciudad natal, olvidándose de aquel extraño suceso ocurrido en las instalaciones de la nueva sede del bey blade, e inclusive, de que hacía poco el pelirrojo había estado en coma.

Pero de aquello, apenas y quedaban los recuerdos, pues una vez estando en Rusia, la vida de los Blitzkreig había vuelto a ser prácticamente la misma; a excepción claro, de algunos "pequeños" y "molestos" detalles.

Por qué, participar en el campeonato mundial, y llegar hasta las finales, era algo que hasta al más insignificante e insulso ser le cambiaba la vida; y siendo ellos el equipo oficial de Rusia desde hace poco más de dos años, era algo que sin duda modificaba y cambiaba por completo el estilo de vida que habían llevado.

Y sí, como era de esperarse, la abadía Valkov había estado rodeaba por todo tipo de personas, esperando la menor oportunidad para verlos, saludarlos, entrevistarlos, invitarlos a salir, e inclusive, retarlos a una bey-batalla.

Claro que, los Blitzkreig Boys no podían aceptar éste tipo de tratos. No por nada eran el segundo mejor equipo a nivel mundial, mereciendo en todos los sentidos, lo mejor de lo mejor; razón por la cual, las actitudes de sus miembros se habían vuelto un poco más presuntuosas y quisquillosas, en especial la de su líder.

Sí Tala Ivanov ya era de por si altanero, arrogante, sarcástico y presuntuoso, aquello había crecido un tanto más, volviéndolo en ocasiones alguien insoportable y pesado; eso, más el hecho de que cada día se volvía más atractivo y fuerte, otra razón más, para vanagloriarse e idolatrarse a sí mismo.

Y no se cansaba de verse, admirarse y escucharse; él era el mejor. Tenía todo lo que una persona podía querer. Belleza, intelecto, fuerza, dones y salud.

¿Por qué se volvía cada día más perfecto?

No lo sabía, pero así estaba bien.

Dejando a un lado sus reflexiones de egocentrismo y grandeza, detuvo sus pasos retorno a la abadía, viendo fijamente a la persona que permanecía recargada sobre la barda principal, dándole la clara imprevisión de que lo esperaba.

Sí, a él, al gran Tala Ivanov.

¡Qué predecible!

Resoplando por lo bajo en un gesto entre divertido y presuntuoso, el pelirrojo reanudo su marcha; caminando con sus manos en sus bolsillo, adornando su rostro una pequeña y burlesca sonrisa al sentirse observados por aquellos ojos.

"¡Eso es! Mírame y deléitate conmigo." –al pensar en eso entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su ego y autoestima se disparaban rápidamente hasta los cielos.- "Sólo a mí". –y pasó a su lado, fingiendo que no le veía, sonriendo para sus adentros al jugar con su compañero.

Semblante serio, actitud imponente; así de presuntuoso y altanero era el ruso. Actitud que no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, así fuera quien fuera, y mucho menos, si se trataba de él.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, o...? –hizo una pausa al detener sus pasos, mirándole de reojo presuntuoso.- ¿O has vuelto con el único propósito de ser el nuevo adorno permanente de la abadía? –sonrió con burla, acentuándose con descaro su sonrisa.

- ¡Hmf! –ante sus palabras, el bicolor no tuvo sino más que sonreí, comprobando con aquello un pequeño rumor.- Igual de sarcástico y altanero que siempre. –dijo.- No cambias en nada, Ivanov... –entrecerró sus ojos por algunos segundos, mostrando aquella sonrisa muy común en el equipo ruso.

- Te equivocas. –contestó serio, Tala.- He cambiado en muchas cosas, pero... –sus ojos le vieron de reojo, volviendo a entrecerrarlos con orgullo.- No tengo por qué mostrártelas, Kai... –su sonrisa aumentaba con cada palabra intercambiada entre ambos, girándose entonces, para quedar frente a frente con su visitante.

- Y más odioso... –señaló éste, sonriendo de igual forma en la que el oji-violeta lo hacía. Después de todo, ése era el saludo -a su estilo-, en el que ambos decían, "Bienvenido".-

Dándose la vuelta, y quedando de nueva cuenta de espaldas, el pelirrojo le preguntó tranquilamente.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? –indagó sonriendo, brillando de extraña forma sus ojos.- ¿Acaso has abandonado de nuevo al BBA Revolution? –por aquel tono y expresión de su rostro, no había duda de la ironía y burla en sus palabras.

- No tiene nada que ver con eso. –dijo serio Hiwatari caminando así él, deteniendo sus pasos, y dándole ahora la espalda.

- ¿Y entonces? –el ruso reanudó su marcha para igualar su distancia, quedando justamente a su lado.- No me digas que has vuelto porque me extrañas, ¿o si? –invadiendo su espacio personal se acercó tanto a su rostro, que podía verse reflejado en esos profundos y brillantes ojos violetas.

- ¡Ja!, ¡No te creas la gran cosa, Tala! –rió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Bien. –pestañó el aludido, ante divertida respuesta.- ¿Entonces me dirás por qué veniste, o... tendré que echarte? –le advirtió inmutable, analizando cada expresión y mínimo movimiento que el otro hacía.

- ¿Me echarás aunque, esto sea parte de mi propiedad? –tanteó con su pequeña sonrisa, mirando aquellos ojos.

- Si no me contestas... sí. –confirmó Ivanov, al cruzar sus brazos.

- ¡Hmf! –Kai, simplemente suspiró.- Sólo vine porque quería... –imitó la última acción del ruso, cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando tranquilamente sus ojos.- No hay ninguna razón en especial... –aseguró, restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Mhmm!, ¡Pues no te creo!, pero... tampoco me importa. –avanzó unos pasos, pisando el suelo de la abadía.

- Aunque también... –continuó el bicolor, encontrándose con la mirada de Tala, al detenerse y girarse éste.- Estaba un poco aburrido... –reveló, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otra parte.

- Entonces ya somos dos... –le confirmó con su sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran de una vez por todas a la abadía. La nieve, comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

Caminando en completo silencio por los pasillos; se dirigieron al despacho que alguna vez había pertenecido al malvado abad, entrando en éste y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta el escritorio, tomando y revolviendo algunas cosas como distraimiento.

- ¿Y... tienes algún plan para combatir el aburrimiento? –preguntó Kai, al verle sentarse sobre la silla giratoria, mirándole fijamente desde su puesto.

- Pues... –sus ojos se entrecerraron, apareciendo aquella mordaz e irónica sonrisa.- 'Le voy a hacer una oferta que no podrá rechazar'... –dijo el pelirrojo, imitando aquel tono y pose de aquel gran actor.

- ¡Hmf! –el otro, rió divertido.- Sí que estás mal, ¿eh? –lentamente, caminó hacia la pared aun costado, recargándose en ésta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¡Oh!, ¿Quieres escuchar mi oferta, o mejor te vas? –amenazó serio, reclinándose sobre la silla.

- ¡Bien, bien! –aceptó divertido el ruso-japonés. Tala perdía fácilmente los estribos.- Pero nada de actuaciones extrañas sobre películas pasadas... –comentó, mirándole fijamente después de su imitación.

- De acuerdo. –asintió.- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo...? –hizo una pausa, cambiando su tono y expresión por unas más... provocativas y seductoras.

- Si tú y yo, ¿qué? –repitió confundido, notando claramente el cambio de actitud y... sus intenciones.

- Tú sabes... –inclinó un poco la cabeza provocativamente.- Si tú y yo... ¡Oh, vamos, Kai! ¡Si tú y yo lo hacemos! –reveló por fin y un tanto molesto, fastidiándose por la lentitud para comprender su mensaje.

- ¿Si tú y yo...? –volvió a repetir Kai, descifrando poco a pocos las ideas.- ¡¿E-esa es tu idea para matar el aburrimiento?! –demandó inconcebible, frunciendo el ceño al aparecer algunas imágenes en su cabeza.

- Sí, ya no somos unos niños, sabemos lo que hacemos. ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea? –preguntó, viendo la expresión de desconcierto que mostraba.

De acuerdo, no es que él supiera mucho de aquel tema, pero... entre ellos siempre había habido algo "más".

Eso no podían negarlo.

- En ese caso... –se puso serio.- 'Mejor me voy a mi casa a tener un ataque al corazón'. –dijo mecánico, tratando de disipar el leve sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro.- ¡Eso es más... razonable, que tu propuesta absurda! –reclamó molesto, desviando su mirada ante algo que lo había afectado.

- ¿Absurda? –repitió con incredulidad el ruso.- ¿Esto te parece absurdo? –de un rápido movimiento se levantó de la silla, caminando con pasos rápidos y ligeros hasta donde se encontraba Hiwatari, llevándolo con fuerza y brusquedad contra la pared, besándolo frenéticamente y algo desesperado.

Aquella no había sido su intención. Pero sus palabras le habían dado directo en su orgullo. Tenía que cobrársela y demostrarle que aquello no era absurdo.

- ¡Idiota! –reclamó un Kai molesto después de finalizar el beso.- ¡¿Pero qué... haces?! ¡Eso me dolió! –su mano fue directo tras su cabeza, tratando de aminorar el golpe que recibió al ser empujado de repente y con tanta fuerza.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? –la mirada penetrante y fija del ruso le analizaba a cada segundo.

- ¡Por supuesto que No! ¿Quién te crees que soy, eh? –sus ojos contrarrestaban la penetrante mirada que le dirigía.

- ¡Ah! No lo sé. ¿Quizás, Kai Hiwatari? –respondió con ironía.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso... –apuntó serio.

- Lo sé. Pero tampoco es la gran cosa, no lo tomes a mal... –indicó el pelirrojo, sin mucha importancia.

- ¡Sí, claro!. ¿Qué no lo tome a mal? ¿Entonces cómo quieres que lo tome? -preguntó molesto.

- Ya te lo dije, no fue la gran cosa. Además, no sé por qué haces tanto alboroto, si te gustó... –dándole la espalda, el ruso se dispuso a regresar de nueva cuenta hacia el escritorio.

- ¿Qué me gustó, dices? –una fuerte mano lo retuvo del brazo para que se detuviera, y si era posible, que incluso se retractara de sus palabras.- ¡Estas más que equivocado, Tala! –sus ojos le reprochaban tanto las palabras como la acción.

Lo que decía, era mentira.

- ¡Entonces respóndeme, Kai! –liberándose del agarre del menor, lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a verle fijamente. Quería respuestas.- Tú viniste hasta Rusia sin ninguna razón aparente... Te encuentro afuera de la abadía, esperándome, a mí. Te invitó a pasar. Terminamos en el despacho de Boris, solos, y te propongo un plan para que no te aburras. Y tú... –su mirada centelló-. Tú lo mandas a la borda sin pensar en el, sólo porque te parece absurdo que tengamos sexo; aún, cuando nos consume a ambos toda esta pasión y deseo, y sabemos que entre ambos hay algo más allá que el compañerismo, la rivalidad o la indiferencia. –el bicolor trató de aprovechar su pausa para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

No sabía que decir u objetar.

- ¡Te da miedo y te acobardas! –continuó.- ¡Porque sabes que te va a gustar!. ¡Pero óyeme bien Kai Hiwatari!, ¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo algo formal ni serio, simplemente te pido sexo!. El mismo que tu cuerpo y tu mente quieren, ¡Nada más! –su agarre cedió un poco.- Y si no quieres eso... ¡Bien!, me parece y lo respeto, a fin de cuentas, 'La última vez que estuve dentro de una mujer fue cuando visité la Estatua de la Libertad' y eso... ¡Créeme!, ¡Fue hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera había nacido! ¡Pero está bien! –calló, haciendo una pausa para tratar de controlarse y tomar un poco de aire.

- Así que... tú eliges, Kai... –entrecerró sus ojos, totalmente calmado.- En la abadía no hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero... ya sabes lo que yo te ofrezco, y sin ningún compromiso. Si estás interesado, ¿ya sabes dónde está mi habitación, verdad? –avanzó algunos pasos hacia la puerta, alejándose del confundido ruso-japonés.- Sólo espero que no me decepciones. –sonrió, abriendo ésta.- Yo... tengo muchas "esperanzas" en ti. -sus ojos se entrecerraron, caminando por el marco de la puerta, con un porte y semblante tan altanero, que aquella sonrisita maliciosa resaltaba más su sexy figura.

Y lo sabía. Ante alguien como él, ni siquiera Hiwatari Kai se podría resistir a sus encantos; era por eso, que había dejado la puerta abierta del despacho, pues estaba seguro de que el bicolor le alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

Y cuando escuchó como unos pasos comenzaron a seguirle, no pudo evitar reprimir esa sonrisa de satisfacción y soberbia que adornaba su rostro, pues una vez más, estaba confirmado lo bueno que él era.

El mejor, el más atractivo, Tala Ivanov.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, incluidas las 3 frases, me pasé un poco con las palabras, pero ahí está n.n

Terminadito y listo mi aportación, ¡qué emoción! TwT

Mhmm... bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el objetivo del reto era destacar su personalidad, motivos que los hacen además de sexys, presumidos, presuntuosos y "malos" nuestros personajes favorito, y bueno, espero haberlo logrado nxn

Pues nada más, les invito a darse una vuelta por la comunidad (en mi Profile está el link), y ya sabes, dejen review con su opinión (bueno o mala) todo es bien recibido y ayuda a mejorar ;)

Nos vemos :3


End file.
